How Magic Changed Everything
by Scoutsramazing
Summary: its my first fanfic. The story goes between different characters to show how Mr Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship progressed if there was a little bit of witchcraft involved.
1. Oakham Mt

How Magic Changed Everything

The wind blew past the lone rider as he headed to Oakham Mount as he tried to escape his inward peril. The wind pricked his skin like a knife and through his greatcoat the wind hit him like a bucket of ice. As he approached the peak his black stallion reared and almost threw him. The black stallion halted and refused to move for no reason that was apparent to his owner who had cared for him for almost twelve years. As he dismounted he felt something in the air that pulled him toward the peak. When the peak of the mount came into view he was arrested by the most breath-taking sight. A young woman, no older than two and twenty. She wore a midnight blue evening gown covered in stars. These weren't ordinary stitches they were actual stars that had fallen from the sky over two hundred years ago. She sat upon a stallion that was as black as night.

She appeared to be alone. However as he got closer to the lady he felt a piercing attraction towards her. It was like something he couldn't explain. Just before he reached the top he heard multiple voices so he ducked out of sight. He saw three other women – well he could have called them hags- and they appeared to be bowing before her as if she were some kind of royalty. He heard the lady speak of some kind of event that hadn't happened in almost a century. Just after they spoke he saw the lady atop the black stallion prepare to leave just as dusk set in so he ran quickly down to his own stallion and galloped away towards Netherfield Park. As he left he thought about what he had seen and what he had heard and that was what scared him was the feeling in the back of his neck when he saw what the crones gave the lady. A dagger emblazed with Rubies and Emeralds.

As he approached Netherfield Park, the rider tried to forget what he had saw and what he heard. As he walked up the stairs for the first time in his life Fitzwilliam Darcy began to question himself and his judgement. He walked into the library and hoped that reading some Shakespeare could help him sort out his mind.

The next day Elizabeth Bennet woke to her home of Longbourn in an uprising of Mrs Bennets' screams of her poor nerves and that a rich man had taken up residence in the neighbouring estate of Netherfield Park and that his name was Charles Bingley. "Netherfield Park is let at last." You could hear her scream at regular intervals throughout the day. Elizabeth longed for a walk to escape the house and to be able to think what her mentors told her last night. Unfortunately her mother wouldn't let her leave the house for fear that she might stumble upon their new neighbours and say something so impertinent that would make them leave Hertfordshire altogether. Mrs Bennet was also fussing over her eldest daughter Jane, who was known as the beauty of Hertfordshire and her youngest daughter Lydia who most reminded Mrs Bennet of herself. That left Elizabeth and her younger sisters Mary and Kitty to fend for themselves.

That night there was to be an assembly and Mrs Bennet was positive that Jane would steal his heart. Elizabeth was less excited because all she wanted was to miss this assembly so she could go and see her mentors however that would mean that her father would have an excuse to stay behind and she would never be able to leave so she had to go and try to leave as soon as possible.

At the assembly rooms that night everyone was anticipating the arrival of the Netherfield party. All except for Elizabeth Bennet. She was more interested in leaving. When everyone was distracted she quickly ran to the road to Oakham mount to reconcile her tools for her training. As soon as she was completely certain she sprinted back to the assembly rooms to find that she had missed the illustrious Netherfield party's arrival. She noticed some new faces but that was all so she went over to her friend Miss Charlotte Lucas to find out who were their new neighbours.

As he stared across the assembly room he saw her, it was the lady from Oakham Mount. The one with hair like hazelnuts with gold through it. Tonight though she wasn't wearing the midnight blue gown. She was wearing a pale green dress that looked well-worn and had probably been made over. He tracked her progress across the room as she went to stand next to the eldest Miss Lucas that he had been introduced to only minutes ago. He still wondered who she was and how to find out her name. He didn't have to wait long when Mrs Bennet cried over everyone else "Lizzie, Lizzie come here my girl!" Mr Darcy stared in shock as he watched as he saw the beautiful lady go towards Mrs Bennet. He moved closer so he could see if he could learn her name. "Yes mama" he heard her stay as she spoke to Mrs Bennet. He was shocked that such a sill woman could be the mother to such a lovely lady. He wondered how she could have such an effect on him. To him her voice sounded like that of an angel. He wondered if she knew that he had seen her at Oakham Mount or that he wouldn't tell anyone about what was apparently a secret. As she left he moved back towards the wall so that he could get a better vantage point for watching her and seeing if she spoke to someone whom he could ask for an introduction. He was very happy when he saw her go and stand next to Miss Jane Bennet who had just finished dancing with his good friend Mr Bingley. He walked over to them and asked if Miss Bennet would do him the honour of introducing him to her friend. Miss Bennet replied with civility although she was a little bit surprised for Mr Darcy who had been reputed to be the most disagreeable man single out her sister for an introduction. "Mr Darcy this is my sister Miss Elizabeth. Lizzie, this is Mr Darcy who is a friend and guest of Mr Bingley's."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Elizabeth and if I may be so bold may I ask for your hand for the next set of dances?"

"Mr Darcy I am also glad to be introduces to you and I would very much like to dance with you."

The next set of dances was not due to start for another ten minutes so their small group continued to talk about any subjects that happened to spring to mind. None of the party seemed to notice when Mr Darcy and Elizabeth moved towards the garden near the assembly rooms.


	2. SECRETS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating. As I have said I am a serious procrastinator and I have just moved years in school so am very busy. Have had the story down for a while but my computer has been driving me crazy so thank you to those who have followed me and please review so that I can see your thoughts on how the story is coming. Sorry but this is a small chapter as chapter three will be longer.

Previously,

Mr Darcy arrives in Hertfordshire and sees a young lady at the top of a local mount in the middle of the night. The next day he meets said lady at a local assembly.

Chapter 2: SECRETS

As they neared the garden Mr Darcy suddenly stopped and moved them into the shadows so that their conversation would not be overheard and that they could not be seen by anyone who came into the garden. It had been going over in his head since they had stepped outside. What was he going to say to her? Should he tell her that he had seen her that night? When the subject was approached he was shocked to find that it was Miss Elizabeth-as he now knew her- that approached the subject.

"Sir, I believe that you are wondering what I was doing at Oakham Mount last evening?"

Darcy was shocked that she approached the subject, but even more so when he realised that she had seen him that night.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are correct in your assumption, however I also wanted to assure you of my silence about your secret, but I do have some questions that need answers. Especially regarding that dagger that was apparently gifted to you and to why you were out in the middle of the night unaccompanied."

"Mr Darcy... I am afraid that I cannot answer your questions at this particular moment and if you would not mind may I be excused from our dance."

With this she quickly moved away from him, further into the gardens before looking over her shoulder to be sure that no one was able to see her from the assembly rooms before she hooked up her skirts and she ran.


	3. TRUST

Sorry guys for this being late but here it is the third chapter. Please review and tell me some of your ideas in where you think I should take this.

Chapter 3: Trust

She ran from the assembly rooms, away from her parents, from her sisters, from her friends but most importantly away from him. He had found her secret. Parts of it he still didn't know. So she ran to the only place that she felt at peace. She ran to Oakham Mt. The place of her secret and her training. This was where she knew she could think and how to address the fact, that the only man she knew that could hold an intelligent conversation and at the same time make her blood boil was the one who had found her secret and she didn't know what he would do with the information he possessed. She sat her solitude looking at the stars and the many constellations. She didn't care for how long she had sat there until she felt a familiar presence behind her.

She had ran from him. Mr Darcy was still in the garden where he had tried to confront her about the midnight visits to Oakham Mt and about the dagger. Elizabeth Bennet had looked him in the eye and had told him not to worry about her and that it would be best for both of them if he just forgot about it. She was the first women to tell him to mind his own business and it would have been an understatement if he said that he was impressed. Not even some of his closest friends or family have ever stood up to him the way she had from the first moments of their acquaintance. When the shock of her running away wore off he ran to the stables and mounted his black stallion and quickly rode in the direction that she had went. He found her at the peak of Oakham Mt gazing at the stars. To him she had never looked more radiant than she looked then. He moved to step into the light when she turned 'round and saw him.

"Mr Darcy. I surely didn't expect you to follow me. Have you decided to intrude upon my solitude to make demands of me in order for you to keep your silence on my secret?" She was so calm and looked so serious as she said this that he was stunned. "Mr Darcy, why did you follow me!" this direct question finally alerted him to the tension in the air surrounding them.

"Miss Elizabeth, I do not wish to intrude upon your solitude and I have no wish to reveal your secret as it is yours to reveal not mine. Especially since your worry for me to do that led you to run from me."

"Thank you sir. I know that you know some parts of my secret but not all of it. I feel as though I should enlighten you on it but I cannot at this time. You are the only one apart from my mentors and my father, because not even my sisters no of this, who knows anything of my secret. There will come a time in the future when I may come to you for help, then and only then may I tell you everything."

"Miss Bennet, if I am to assist you may I be aware why that it would be myself that you would ask for help rather than those who know everything?"

"Mr Darcy, all I can say to that, is because they know everything it would put them in more danger. But because you have some grasp of my secret and I can trust you and I know that you would not be in any danger. For myself it would be a matter of life and death." By the end of their conversation Elizabeth's voice had gotten louder but not enough that she was shouting.

"I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth that this has upset you, however I will always be available to help you in whatever way I can." As he said this he had started to walk towards her. It was then that he saw that she was trembling from the cold air of the night because she hadn't collected her cloak before stepping outside.

"Miss Elizabeth you're trembling. Are you cold?"

"Mr Darcy it appears that when I stepped out I didn't expect to be out for this length of time."

As this was spoken Mr Darcy removed his coat and wrapped it 'round her shoulders and he smiled when he saw her sparkling brown eyes looking at him intently and she was smiling at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and his eyes reflected his smile even more when he felt her shivering as his fingers brushed the top of her shoulders.

"Thank you sir. Let me assure you that I do trust you and I am sorry to have raised my voice however I only wanted to protect you. I feared that you may have pressed for more details but believe me when I say that it is to protect you that I cannot tell you everything." She looked down and flushed when she realised when she realised how close they were standing and what would happen if somebody saw them. "Mr Darcy I think it would be best if you returned to Netherfield and I to Longbourne for I believe that the assembly will soon be ending." Mr Darcy then started to slowly walk toward the direction of Netherfield before she stopped him by saying "I must return your coat to you sir." Mr Darcy just stared at her and made no move to retrieve his coat from her. "Sir I must return your coat to you for it would break propriety if I returned home with your coat and you returned to Netherfield without the coat that you left with."

Mr Darcy then took his coat with a little hesitancy and they parted for that night with fond thoughts of the other and a hope to see each other again soon.

Sorry about the gap but have just been in Paris with my school music department and I didn't take my notebook.


End file.
